The present invention relates to a fluid level sensor or indicator and particularly to a sensor employing a float which closes a switch when fluid reaches a predetermined level.
Prior art brake fluid level indicators generally employ structure fixed to the reservoir containing the fluid whose level is to be indicated. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,363; this discloses a fluid level indicator having a conductive float member which bridges two electrical contacts when the fluid reaches a certain level. The problem with this and other prior art sensors is complexity and cost of manufacture, and difficulty in retrofitting an existing reservior with an indicator.